Un hombre de verdad
by Zetage Palabragris
Summary: Ranma es un hombre varonil y fuerte, lleno de energía y coraje. Pero enfrentado a la tragedia, tanto él como el resto de la familia Tendo deberán hacer frente a desafíos impensados y dolorosos. Como le dijo ella con ojos orgullosos: llega un momento en que hay que abandonar la niñez por completo para así convertirse en algo más que un hombre entre los hombres, un hombre de verdad.


.:.

 **UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD  
** Una historia de Ranma 1/2  
Escrito por Zetagé Palabragrís

* * *

 **Acto Primero  
** Fin del verano…

Una repentina y fría brisa hizo que Ranma despertara de un salto, casi tirándolo al suelo. Recién ahí cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre el tejado y no tardó en comenzar a trotar sobre su sitio, frotándose los antebrazos en un intento de entrar en calor.

—La estación está cambiando —masculló con los dientes castañeando y maldijo para sus adentros la decisión de vestir una camiseta sin mangas ese día. El verano estaba terminando, quedaba claro, pero _aún_ estaban en verano, ¡no se esperaba un viento así de helado en plena tarde!

Todavía algo desorientado, miró a su alrededor para centrarse y volvió a encontrarse con las calles desiertas del barrio. El sol había avanzado en el cielo, por lo que supuso que llevaba un buen par de horas tirado ahí, esperando en vano.

—Qué raro —balbuceó con dificultad mientras se calentaba las manos con el aliento—, ya ha pasado más de una semana. Supuse que llegaría hoy.

Sin dejar de moverse, se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y cogió la carta de desafío que Ryoga le había enviado hacía casi un mes para releerla en caso de haber confundido algo. Pero no, no había confundido nada: efectivamente, Ryoga lo había desafiado a un combate para comienzos de septiembre y el mes ya llegaba al día diez. Los cálculos de Ranma solían ser bastante acertados en cuanto a los tiempos de llegada de Ryoga. ¿Acaso su sentido de orientación estaba empeorando? La sola idea resultaba inconcebible.

—En fin —sentenció al tiempo que bajaba de un salto del techo, decidiendo que no le hacía falta más frío por una temporada—. Significa que yo gano por abandono.

Pero no alcanzó a tocar tierra para cuando escuchó un alboroto proveniente del interior de la casa. Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Akane y también (para su indignación) el chillido característico de P-Chan.

—¡Mira, Ranma! —la menor de los Tendo no tardó en correr hacia él con el cerdito negro en brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡P-Chan regresó!

—Sí, ya lo veo —Ranma acercó el rostro hacia el cerdito negro, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Casi dos semanas tarde —exageró—. Por poco y superas tu propio récord, Ryoga.

—¡No lo molestes! —Akane lo reprochó indignada, girándose con P-Chan bien apretado sobre su pecho para protegerlo de lo que fuera que Ranma estuviera planeando—. ¡Y no entiendo para qué mencionas a Ryoga, si ni siquiera está aquí!

Pero Ranma no escuchó esa última parte. El frío que sentía se esfumó al instante debido a la sonrisita burlesca del cerdito ante él, y su cuerpo se llenó de un calor furioso cuando el animalito se acomodó para apretarse todavía más contra el pecho de su prometida, sin dejar de mirarlo con sorna por el rabillo del ojo, como disfrutando de su pequeña victoria.

—Eres un… —pero para Ranma ya había sido suficiente. Le quitó el cerdito de las manos a Akane, quien apenas pudo reaccionar, y lo colocó en posición directa para recibir un puñetazo bien merecido—. Tú ya tienes a Akari y aún sigues haciéndote la mascota. ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Pero Ryoga también era ágil en su forma de cerdo y si Ranma era el que esperaba dar el primer golpe, debió de sorprenderse cuando P-Chan se liberó de su agarre para plantarle sus patitas en el rostro con dureza. Lo que siguió fue una escena típica en un día normal de los habitantes de la residencia Tendo, con P-Chan rebotando de aquí a allá por las paredes para huir de Ranma, quien no cesaba de perseguirlo mascullando todo tipo de amenazas y que a su vez era seguido de cerca por Akane, la que a su turno también lo amenazaba con los peores castigos si es que llegaba a hacerle algo a su cerdito; una escena bastante familiar y característica, que hacía poco por presagiar que aquel día llegaría a su fin bajo un ambiente muy distinto.

Pues de pronto, justo cuando pasaban corriendo junto al salón comedor, Akane notó algo que le llamó profundamente la atención: sentados alrededor de la mesa donde la familia se reunía para comer, su papá Soun y sus tíos Genma y Nodoka mantenían una conversación. Nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahí. Lo extraño era la expresión en la cara de los tres: su padre intentando mantener la compostura a toda costa, aunque ya se lograban ver las lágrimas que se formaban en el contorno de sus ojos y ni su semblante adusto ni su postura con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho lograban ocultar que de un momento a otro rompería a llorar; su tío Genma se veía algo pálido, apoyándose con ambos brazos formando un arco a su espalda y con una expresión como perdida en el espacio; y la tía Nodoka, amable y cariñosa como siempre, intentaba sonreír mientras comentaba algo a los dos hombres ante ella, pero incluso su semblante se mostraba notoriamente más tenso y forzado. Akane a duras penas logró ahogar un mal presentimiento. Se sintió tentada a acercarse a los tres adultos para preguntarles qué estaba ocurriendo, pues era evidente que algo no andaba bien, pero unos gritos provenientes del baño la devolvieron a la realidad. La escena la había distraído y no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado de pie, perdiendo de vista a Ranma y a P-Chan. Decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar después, cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas, y reanudó de inmediato la carrera hacia el baño, donde los chillidos de su mascota le indicaban que su prometido había logrado capturarlo. Apuró más el paso, dando zancos furiosos. ¡Pobre de él si le hacía algo!

Ranma, por su parte, tomó al cerdito por la parte trasera de la cinta que siempre llevaba al cuello cuando se transformaba y lo arrojó a la bañera, confiado por pura experiencia en que esta estaría llena con agua caliente, y no se equivocó.

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! —preguntó la figura humana que emergió del agua tras el chapuzón—. ¡¿Qué vas a hacer si Akane me ve así?!

La respuesta de Ranma fue enterrarle la planta del pie sobre la cabeza para volver a hundir al joven de la cinta bajo el agua de la bañera.

—Pues escóndete, P-Chan —se burló, inclinándose hacia la bañera con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y con el pie aún encima de Ryoga, disfrutando de como este se sacudía de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse—. Además, ¿de qué te preocupas? Esa chica es tan despistada que seguro ni se da cuenta.

—¡No le hagas daño a P-Chan! —se escuchó un grito a su espalda y justo en ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez: un fuerte golpe con algo contundente empujó a Ranma hacia adelante, cayendo él también en el agua con un grito; Ryoga, dejando de sentir la presión hacia abajo del pie de Ranma, se impulsó hacia arriba para llenarse con urgencia los pulmones de aire, y por último, el chillido de Akane, quien comenzó a lanzarles a ambos todos los objetos que tuviera al alcance mientras balbuceaba algo incoherente al ver a Ryoga desnudo.

El escándalo iba alcanzando proporciones peligrosas, con gritos confusos de un lado a otro, y hasta con las paredes del baño a punto de ceder debido a la violencia con la que impactaban los objetos que Akane lanzaba contra ambos jóvenes, para cuando la mampara del baño se deslizó hacia un lado tras unos golpecitos que nadie pudo escuchar. La cabeza blanca de Kasumi se asomó tímidamente por el umbral (Ryoga astutamente se lanzó de cabeza contra un balde lleno de agua fría cuando nadie miraba) y llamó al prometido de su hermana con un gesto de mano.

—Ranma —dijo, y recién ahí tanto él como Akane notaron con sorpresa que el rostro de Kasumi se mostraba congestionado, como si estuviera acumulando fuerzas para no dejar fluir las emociones—, tu mamá me envío a buscarte. Creo que quiere conversar un momento contigo.

La repentina seriedad que Kasumi trajo consigo acabó de plano con todo el barullo que se había formado en el baño. El ambiente cambió de pronto, algo que Ranma sólo podía describir como estar rodeado de un aire aprisionante. Sin saber cómo responder, tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, quitándose al mismo tiempo un bol de plástico que había usado a modo de casco para protegerse de los embates de su prometida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, Kasumi lo detuvo ofreciéndole una tetera de agua hervida, nuevamente forzando una sonrisa. Se veía realmente afectada por algo, tanto que hasta Ranma sintió un vacío poco acostumbrado en el estómago.

—Creo que a tu mamá le gustaría hablar contigo siendo muchacho.

Sólo entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de que en algún momento de la pelea se había convertido en chica.

—Sí. Gracias —contestó torpemente y aceptó que Kasumi le rociara un poco de agua sobre el cabello. Mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sintiendo que sus propios músculos se tensaban debido al nerviosismo, y sin otra palabra, asintió de nuevo como muestra de agradecimiento y salió del baño.

Akane recibió a P-Chan en brazos cuando éste saltó hacia ella y ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde había salido Ranma. Sintiendo que la calma regresaba a ella, la muchacha no tardó en relacionar el estado en que se encontraba su hermana mayor con la conversación que había visto en el salón comedor.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo, Kasumi? —le preguntó finalmente y la mayor de las Tendo nuevamente forzó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Mas no alcanzó a decir palabra alguna, pues de pronto Akane sintió una mano que se apoyaba tensamente sobre su hombro y cuando volteó, vio a su papá de pie junto a ella, aparecido de la nada, con los músculos del rostro forzados en una expresión de magnánima seriedad, a pesar de que de sus ojos por fin brotaban delgados hilillos de lágrimas.

—Kasumi, llama a Nabiki —ordenó con voz grave y raspada; luego miró a su hija menor con dureza y avisó—. Debemos tener una reunión familiar, ahora.

Dichas esas palabras, Akane permitió que su padre la dirigiera fuera del baño acompañada de Kasumi y de P-Chan, quien se mantenía muy quieto en sus brazos, como si él también intentara prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pues aunque Akane intentaba aparentar tranquilidad por fuera, lo cierto era que en su interior había surgido un miedo producto del instinto y de la anticipación. Era muy pequeña entonces, pero aún lograba recordar la última vez que su padre les había solicitado una reunión familiar con ese tono y esa seriedad, fue el día en que supo que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

.:.

—Ranma, hijo —le había dicho su madre, sonriéndole cándidamente cuando él llegó junto a ella bajo el porche que daba a la calle—. Tengo deseos de dar una caminata. ¿Me acompañarías un momento?

Por supuesto, el joven Saotome aceptó de inmediato. No habría podido negárselo. Ya había dejado atrás la época en la que se ocultaba de su madre para evitar que un sable le cortara la garganta, no hubiera sido para nada varonil de su parte esconderse de su progenitora tan sólo porque cada célula del cuerpo le decía que lo que iba a encontrar al final de esa caminata no iba a ser para nada agradable. No, claro que no. Debía ser valiente y varonil.

Y aunque intentaba mantener la compostura, no logró evitar que la garganta se le trabara producto de los nervios. Dejó escapar un carraspeo para centrar los pensamientos y bajó la mirada hacia ella: su mamá caminaba unos pasos por delante de él, en el camino de abajo (pues Ranma, como era su costumbre, avanzaba con pasos hábiles sobre el travesaño de la reja que separaba el camino del río), y aunque cualquiera pensaría que el kimono tradicional que llevaba puesto le dificultaría el movimiento, la verdad es que su madre se movía con total ligereza y velocidad. A Ranma no le costaba nada seguirle el ritmo.

«Es la esposa de un artista marcial —pensó con cierta jactancia—, aunque tan sólo se trate de mi viejo».

Amable, gentil, hermosa y distinguida. La madre que todo hombre quisiera tener, y _él_ la tenía. No le costaba admitir que se sentía orgulloso de ser su hijo; quizás era lo único bueno que su papá había hecho en la vida: conocerla y, de alguna forma, convencerla para casarse con ella. Y sin embargo, la relación que habían mantenido no había sido, digamos, _normal_ (nuevamente, cortesía de su viejo). De haber tenido una relación normal, quizás Ranma no hubiera sentido el temor que lo embargaba al caminar detrás de ella o quizás hubiera podido explicarse de mejor manera el vacío que sentía en la boca del estómago cada vez que se planteaba de qué querría hablar con él su madre, porque estaba seguro que esa caminata tenía ese fin: darles un tiempo a solas para conversar sobre algo importante.

«Quizás estoy exagerando —pensó, mientras caía en cuenta de lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a pasar tiempo a solas con ella—. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible podría decirme como estar así de preocupado?»

Pero apenas terminó de pronunciar esto último en su cabeza, el rostro de Kasumi volvió a aparecérsele en la mente: rostro tenso, sonrisa forzada, ojos brillantes y afectados. Ranma no era ni el más sensible ni el más brillante de las personas al momento de leer las emociones de los demás, no valía la pena ocultarlo, pero Kasumi había resultado pésima ocultando sus propios sentimientos. El nudo en su estómago se apretó cuando un subidón de mala espina lo atenazó con fuerza y la tensión casi lo hace caer de la baranda. Para peor, en cuanto se las arregló para no perder el equilibrio un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Enterró con más fuerza las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón donde las tenía escondidas y maldijo nuevamente no haberse cambiado la camiseta sin mangas. ¡Qué frío hacía! De no ser por esa boba escandalosa de Akane hubiera podido cambiarse por algo más abrigado.

«Si me resfrío será culpa de ella —decidió con un resignado suspiro—. Parece que éste no es mi día».

—Mira —dijo su mamá de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Pero qué parque tan hermoso.

Y Ranma volteó los ojos hacia donde su madre se había quedado mirando: era un parque infantil que la jefatura del distrito había instalado hacía poco por el camino que llevaba al instituto, y cuya gran característica era un resbalín con forma de una criatura que Ranma ni siquiera se atrevía a identificar y dos columpios desgastados que ponían en riesgo la integridad de los niños cada vez que los utilizaban. Había escuchado en la escuela que algunas madres ya estaban iniciando campañas para cerrar el parque y devolverlo al terreno baldío que había sido siempre. Pero su madre, no. Por algún motivo, a Nodoka le había parecido un lugar espléndido.

—¿Te gustaría pasar el tiempo conmigo ahí? —le preguntó de pronto a su hijo, sonriéndole de forma irresistible.

Ranma miró de un lado a otro, esperando que nadie lo viera cerca de ese lugar.

—Te das cuenta que tengo dieciséis, ¿verdad? —respondió nervioso, imaginándose lo mal que se vería que un artista marcial como él estuviera dentro de un parque para niños. Pero Nodoka no le prestó atención e ingresó al parque entre risitas.

«¿De verdad es la esposa de un artista marcial?», se descubrió preguntándose, incrédulo ante un gesto que definitivamente no esperaba de parte de su mamá. Al ver que no le quedaba más remedio, bajó de la reja completamente tenso y avergonzado (toda emoción de miedo esfumada de su mente), y mientras continuaba vigilando a su alrededor para que nadie lo reconociera, fue tras de su madre.

—¡Ranma, ven! —la llamó ella y con pavor él la vio montada en la parte más alta del resbalín, llamándolo con una mano.

—¡¿Quieres que vaya al resbalín?! —chilló—. ¡Al menos deja que me convierta en chica! —quizás ver a dos mujeres jugando sobre un juego para niños sería algo más soportable. No. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡La vergüenza era mucha!

Pero su madre no parecía prestarle atención y reía como si fuera una niña, yendo y viniendo de aquí allá en el parque, disfrutando de los juegos junto a su hijo, quien se sintió obligado por honor a seguirla arriba del resbalín, y luego alrededor de los columpios, y luego nuevamente al resbalín, y ¡oh, sorpresa!, luego a la trampa de arena que alguien había instalado ahí en algún momento, y ¡ay, no!, tuvo que ocultarse el rostro con una mano debido a una madre de trillizos que pasó con todo su séquito y se lo quedaron mirando (y riéndose) mientras él hacía florituras y malabares para seguir a su mamá; pero a ésta parecía no importarle, pues seguía revoloteando por todos lados con el alma de un infante, divirtiéndose y dejándose llevar como si estuviera pasando el tiempo de su vida.

—¡Sabía que iba a ocurrir algo malo! —exclamó Ranma cuando ya no pudo continuar conteniéndose, con una mano apoyada en el monstruo del resbalín en un intento por recuperar el aliento tras lo que para él fueron varios años de castigo (aunque con suerte habían pasado más de cinco minutos), todo rojo de vergüenza y sudado de cansancio por sus músculos tensos—. ¡Pero jamás imaginé que los dioses me castigarían de una forma tan horrible!

«¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se preguntó, absolutamente incrédulo y con el orgullo que había sentido antes tambaleándose peligrosamente—. ¿Qué clase de embrujo está provocando que mamá se comporte de esa manera?»

Pero al cabo de un rato Nodoka se dejó caer agotada y divertida sobre uno de los columpios, y se dio un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—Hace muchos años que no hacía algo como esto —dijo riendo y luego llevó los ojos hacia su hijo, quien le devolvió la mirada despavorido, temiendo que su madre fuera a saltar del columpio para hacer alguna otra tontería—. Lo lamento, Ranma —se disculpó ella y como si comprendiera lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza de su hijo, añadió—: sé que mi conducta te resultó inesperada, me disculpo por eso.

—Des… —intentó decir Ranma con una voz que le salió saltarina—. Descuida…

«¿Acaso conozco tan poco a mi propia madre?», exclamó al mismo tiempo en su fuero interno, todavía sorprendido y con el corazón corriéndole a mil.

—La verdad es que tan sólo quería recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido con mi hijo —volvió a añadir ella, comenzando a respirar cada vez con mayor calma—. Siempre soñé con venir contigo a un lugar como éste —luego lo miró abiertamente y le sonrió sin tapujos; Ranma sintió que su corazón daba un latido de más—. Fuiste muy varonil al cuidar a tu madre en sus locuras, hijo.

La sonrisa de su madre dejó a Ranma sin palabras, tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, avergonzado por su propia conducta y por haber sentido miedo de que ambos pudieran pasar un tiempo a solas. Y es que hasta él admitía que su madre tenía razón: ya era casi un adulto, pero ésa era la primera vez que ambos habían podido compartir algo así. De todas formas, y lo lamentaba de veras, la situación aún le resultaba muy extraña y desconocida.

—Hijo, ven un momento —Nodoka lo invitó a sentarse en el columpio contiguo con un gesto.

Ranma carraspeó y haciendo caso omiso de sus pensamientos, se encaminó hacia su madre. Cuando por fin se sentó junto a ella no supo ni qué hacer ni qué decir, y el silencio que se formó entre ambos le resultó incómodo, especialmente tras lo que acababa de vivir. Sin embargo, Nodoka no había perdido la sonrisa y sentada en ese columpio para niños había recuperado por fin su postura de dama tradicional y gentil. Nadie que la viera creería que minutos atrás disfrutaba de los juegos de ese parque como una niña más.

—Te preguntarás —comenzó a hablar pasado un momento— por qué quise que me acompañaras, ¿me equivoco, hijo?

Ranma tragó saliva, sintiendo que su nerviosismo regresaba de pronto, y asintió nuevamente con la cabeza. Nodoka volvió a sonreírle.

—Verás, Ranma —continuó con toda tranquilidad—, he estado pensándolo mucho y creo que ha llegado el momento de que yo intervenga en tu desarrollo.

—¿Eh? —Ranma no comprendió muy bien a qué se refería su madre, pero para variar tenía la impresión de que no iba a gustarle.

Por un momento Nodoka permitió que la sonrisa de su rostro perdiera algo de vigor, adquiriendo su semblante un tono un poco más serio. Se puso de pie lentamente y en silencio, y dio los pasos necesarios para posicionarse erguida frente a su hijo. Ranma levantó la vista para mirarla, pues como estaba sentado en el columpio, su madre lo superaba en altura por casi una cabeza.

—Tu padre me separó de tu lado cuando no eras más que un bebé para poder entrenarte en el estilo Saotome sin nada que lo distrajera —continuó hablando ella—, me prometió que cuando te volviera a ver serías un hombre entre los hombres —la sonrisa en su rostro regresó de a poco— y con gusto puedo decir que cumplió dicha promesa con creces.

—Je, je, sí… —rio Ranma tontamente, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada mientras recordaba todas las veces que se escondió de ella tomando el papel de Ranko.

Pero un gesto de su madre lo sacó de su timidez de golpe y nuevamente sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, pues ella se acercó a él y con todo el amor que sólo una madre como la suya podría entregar, comenzó a juguetear con uno de los mechones de la frente de su hijo, observándolo con ojos que hasta Ranma logró interpretar como de orgullo profundo. Por un momento estuvo seguro de haberse ruborizado.

—Alcanzaste y superaste todas mis expectativas —le dijo Nodoka, y su sonrisa hizo palidecer a la luz anaranjada del atardecer en cuanto a belleza—; eres un joven fuerte y apuesto, lleno de energía y coraje. Me siento orgullosa de ser tu madre.

Ranma se sentía mareado y con el corazón en la garganta; estaba seguro de haber soñado alguna vez con que su madre le decía algo como eso, pero que _de verdad_ hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca... Nunca, jamás, una mujer lo había hecho sentirse así…

—Pero aún no puedo considerarte un hombre de verdad.

…y esa última sentencia de Nodoka provocó que todo lo que sentía se estrellara de cabeza en tierra como una aeronave que había quedado sin piloto.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a responder, enterrándose las uñas en la nuca de la pura sorpresa.

«¿Eh?», fue lo único que atinó a pensar; la cabeza de pronto se le había quedado tan vacía y liviana como un globo con helio.

Entonces, y como si nuevamente supiera interpretar el cúmulo de emociones recorriendo el cuerpo de su hijo, Nodoka se llevó una mano la manga del kimono y comenzó a hurguetear. Al cabo de un rato, sacó de ahí una pequeña caja de una tonalidad oscura de gris y de un tamaño no mucho mayor al de una nuez, y se la tendió a su hijo con el amor que sólo una madre orgullosa podría expresar; éste la tomó en una mano con el desgano que un sólo un hombre sacudido por la decepción podía mostrar. La examinó por un momento, percatándose de que nuevamente sentía un vacío en la boca del estómago, y no tardó en notar que en el centro de la cajita había una hendidura. Hizo un poco de fuerza y ésta se abrió sin ofrecer mucha resistencia, revelando en su interior, como si se tratara de una almeja, un objeto metálico y brillante cubierto hasta la mitad por una tela roja recubierta con algodón blando.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirando a su madre con curiosidad— ¿Otra vez medicina? —pues recordaba la ocasión en que Akane recibió un regaló similar por parte de su madre, pero que había resultado ser una elaborada caja para guardar todo tipo de fármacos y tranquilizantes. Pero cuando Ranma jaló del objeto metálico para quitar la tapa del espacio oculto que asumía que había dentro de la caja, se encontró de pronto sosteniendo un anillo de compromiso entre los dedos. Ahogó un nuevo chillido.

—Esta vez no —respondió su madre, sonriéndole nuevamente—. Ése es el anillo de compromiso que me obsequió tu padre cuando me propuso matrimonio.

—Pero, pero… —en ese momento Ranma comprendió que todos sus temores habían estado justificados: no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que había tomado esa caminata con su madre.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás comprometido con Akane, hijo? —terció Nodoka.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió él con un gesto de mano antes de que la conversación se saliera absolutamente de su control—. No estarás pensando en que le entregue este anillo a esa chica, ¿verdad?

Nodoka asintió muchas veces a modo de respuesta.

—¿No crees que nos estamos adelantando un poco? —terció él—. Quiero decir, estoy comprometido y todo eso, pero no lo decidimos nosotros, fue algo que se le ocurrió a nuestros viejos sin consultarnos, pero…

—Eso ya lo sé, Ranma —lo interrumpió su madre con cierta gravedad, recuperando sin dificultad alguna el control de la conversación—. Genma y el señor Tendo decidieron tu compromiso sin consultarme tampoco a mí, pero al ser la esposa de un artista marcial lo acepté de inmediato, pues es lo que me correspondía. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Y Ranma lo entendía. Curiosamente, lo entendía a la perfección: él también era un artista marcial, hijo único y heredero de una familia de artistas marciales cuyo honor los llevaba a hacer sacrificios más allá del gusto personal, pero…

—¡Pero es una chica muy poco femenina, mamá! —fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió como débil defensa.

—Hijo mío… —suspiró Nodoka, casi resignada.

A Ranma volvió a hundírsele algo en estómago, pensando que quizás se estaba comportando de manera muy poco varonil frente a su madre; no quería que ésta se arrepintiera de las palabras que le había dicho momentos antes. Pero las risitas que salieron de la boca de Nodoka antes de que ésta volviera a hablar unos segundos más tarde lograron tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque también lo dejaron con una sensación extraña y que no sabía muy bien cómo explicar.

—La verdad —dijo su madre al tiempo que bajaba la vista hacia Ranma para mirarlo directo a los ojos con mansedumbre y ternura— es que eres muy parecido a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

—¿Eh? —nuevamente, Ranma se sorprendió.

—Tu padre me ofreció matrimonio muchas veces, pero yo siempre encontraba alguna excusa para rechazarlo. Incluso cuando se consiguió ese anillo, le dije "¡Pero es que es muy feo!", y eso que Genma se había esmerado en conseguirlo…

Ranma echó un vistazo al anillo que sostenía en la mano y puso en duda esa versión. Por el estado del objeto, sospechaba que su papá lo había encontrado tirado por ahí y no había hecho más que aprovecharse de la ocasión.

—Tan sólo acepté casarme con él una vez que comprendí que era yo la que estaba cometiendo un error.

—¿Un error peor que casarte con mi viejo? —terció Ranma por costumbre. Aunque, a decir verdad, siempre se había preguntado cómo era que un déspota como su papá había logrado convencer a una dama como su madre para que se casara con él.

—Mucho peor —admitió Nodoka y Ranma levantó ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa—. Yo también provengo de una familia con tradición en el camino del guerrero y mis padres me educaron para dejar en alto el honor de nuestro nombre, pero cuando llegó el momento en que debía honrarlos y continuar con su legado casándome con el miembro de una familia tan renombrada como los Saotome, no pude evitar acobardarme —Ranma escuchaba atento; no había caído en cuenta de lo poco que sabía del pasado de su madre y escuchar su parte de la historia captó su interés de forma inmediata—. Me sentí avergonzada, pero… —Nodoka se llevó una mano a la boca y dejó escapar otra risita— ya conoces a tu padre. ¿De verdad crees que cumplió con mis expectativas cuando lo vi?

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreírse también, sintiéndose por primera vez en la vida cómplice de su madre, una emoción que le resultaba absolutamente grata.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que no —repitió Nodoka—. Pero entendí que el camino del guerrero tiene muchas formas y que lo único que me impedía verlas era mi propia inmadurez. Era una niña entonces y toda niña sueña con un hombre de verdad para compartir su vida.

«Y todo niño sueña con una mujer ideal para tener a su lado —escuchó una voz de pronto dentro de su cabeza y sólo tras un momento comprendió que se estaba hablando a sí mismo—. ¿Acaso soy…?»

Y nuevamente, como si su madre pudiera leerlo como a un libro abierto, Nodoka añadió:

—Era una niña, pero cuando acepté casarme con tu padre, a pesar de su personalidad, sentí que me había convertido en una mujer de verdad —miró a su hijo nuevamente con orgullo—. Para mí eres todo un hombre, Ranma, pero aún te falta un paso para abandonar la niñez por completo y convertirte en un hombre de verdad.

Y Ranma calló.

Si cualquier otra persona lo hubiera llamado un niño, como acababa de hacerlo su madre, lo más seguro es que se hubiera sentido ofendido en su hombría e incluso hubiera estado dispuesto a entablar una batalla para demostrar su virilidad y su coraje. Pero en ese momento, todo era distinto. Sentía que su madre, en una sola tarde, había logrado entregarle una enseñanza muy superior de la que ni su padre ni ninguna otra persona había conseguido en años de entrenamiento. Era una de las sensaciones más extrañas que el joven Saotome había experimentado en la vida.

Nodoka, pareciendo entender que su mensaje había calado tal como ella esperaba, no pudo evitar dibujar una última sonrisa en su rostro, y guardándose las manos entre las mangas del kimono para capear el frío que se había levantado con la despedida del día, concluyó:

—Sé que me harás sentir orgullosa, Ranma.

Y sin decirle más ni esperar respuesta, como entendiendo que lo que más necesitaba su hijo era un momento a solas entre él y sus pensamientos, le acarició con gentileza el rostro y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida. Y mientras su madre se alejaba de aquel parque, dejándolo a él sentado sobre un columpio para niños con el anillo en una mano y la pequeña cajita en la otra, Ranma no hizo ademán de seguirla. Se sentía extraño, entre liviano y reflexivo; pero más que nada, se sentía agradecido de haber disfrutado de esa charla con mamá y de que ésta le hubiera dado el espacio suficiente para darle vuelta a sus pensamientos. Tenía _mucho_ en qué pensar.

.:.

—No puede ser… —la luz del atardecer se reflejó con tristeza en los ojos atónitos de Akane—. Tío Genma, dime que no es verdad —suplicó, mirando al hombre sentado a su costado izquierdo en la mesa de centro del salón comedor, quien aún se mantenía en la misma posición: brazos a su espalda, ojos en el infinito.

—Es inútil, Akane —interrumpió Nabiki, la única que hasta el momento se desenvolvía con tenaz frialdad ante la situación. Si es que sentía dolor, o al menos algo preocupación, lo ocultaba con gran habilidad—. Lleva horas así. Dudo que te responda.

—Es verdad —agregó Soun, quien aún mantenía un rostro serio, a pesar de que los hilillos de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas continuaban ahí—. La impresión debió de ser muy fuerte para Saotome. Pero —dirigió los ojos apesadumbrados hacia su hija menor— me temo que todo es cierto.

—No puedo creerlo… —repitió Akane, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

—Sé fuerte, hermanita —intentó animarla Kasumi a su derecha, posando una mano sobre la suya, sonriéndole con triste ternura. Ante el gesto, Akane no logró evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas amenazando con escapar y que un doloroso nudo le atenazara la garganta. Pero logró contenerse, y aunque era incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra, asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose la fuerte.

—¿El diagnóstico es certero? —preguntó Nabiki directamente a su padre mientras movía las manos como si estuviera en una negociación.

Soun tardó un momento en responder, pero habló:

—Sí, ella misma lo confirmó hoy en el doctor. No caben dudas.

—¿Y hay alguna cura? —volvió a preguntar Nabiki.

Soun cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y negó con la cabeza.

—Hay tratamientos para paliar el dolor y… para extender un poco su presencia con nosotros —contestó, evitando de forma obvia pronunciar cierta palabra—, pero más allá de eso… —y dejó colgando el final de su respuesta.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio alrededor de la mesa, en el que ningún miembro de la familia Tendo supo cómo continuar la conversación, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, fue nuevamente Nabiki la que acabó por romper el asedio:

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida, papá?

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó Akane ante la pregunta. La frialdad con la que su hermana manejaba la situación la hacía sentir indignada… y la dolorosa realidad que esa pregunta traía consigo la había sentido como un golpe en el pecho que por poco le atraviesa el corazón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nabiki, mirando a su hermana como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer ese tipo de preguntas?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se defendió la muchacha de pelo corto y su frialdad se amplificó cuando apoyó una mejilla en la palma de su mano para acomodarse sobre la mesa—. Ya sabemos que la situación es grave y que realmente hay muy poco que podemos hacer. Al menos deberíamos tener claro de cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que la tía Saotome muera.

—¡¿Cómo puedes…?!

—Hijas —interrumpió Soun justo cuando Akane empezaba a levantar la voz—, ya es suficiente. No creo que esto…

Pero Nabiki no lo dejó terminar. Como si ya se hubiera aburrido del asunto, dejó fluir un profundo y molesto suspiro y, para sorpresa general, se levantó de la mesa.

—Creo que tienes razón, papá. Ya es suficiente —sentenció y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso—. Dudo que haya algo que yo pueda hacer aquí. No soy médico, no tengo el conocimiento para tratar un cáncer, así que mi presencia aquí no sirve de nada.

—¿Para dónde vas? —Akane no podía creerlo.

—¿Para dónde crees? —respondió su hermana sin siquiera molestarse por mirarla mientras se marchaba—. A mi habitación. Aún tengo muchos asuntos propios que atender —y sin mediar más palabra ni hacer otro gesto, desapareció.

Akane se levantó de inmediato.

—¡Oye! —gritó, convirtiendo su tristeza en indignada ira—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás…?!

—Akane —pero la voz de Kasumi la contuvo—. Por favor, siéntate.

—¡Pero…!

Kasumi volvió a insistir con una mirada que podría interpretarse como severa (aunque proviniendo de Kasumi, era la severidad hecha ternura) y tras dudar un momento, Akane obedeció, sentándose nuevamente y debatiéndose entre el enojo y la tristeza.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, el que resultaba aun más incómodo por la ausencia de uno de los miembros de la familia. Pero cuando las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco, Kasumi volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a Akane:

—Hermanita —dijo—, ¿recuerdas cuando falleció mamá?

Y ante la pregunta, Akane nuevamente sintió que algo le aprisionaba la garganta. Asintió con dificultad, pues hablar resultaba una tardea extremadamente ardua y demoledora.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Era muy joven aún. ¿Qué edad tendría? Quizás unos seis o siete años, pero las imágenes continuaban vivas en su memoria: una reunión similar a esta, el llanto de su padre y la sonrisa compasiva de mamá al darles la noticia. El hospital, el tratamiento, las mejorías y los empeoramientos, las falsas esperanzas, las visitas al médico y las noches sin poder dormir por el dolor que la enfermedad traía consigo. Luego, el desenlace. Y después, el silencio que reinó en casa durante meses tras su partida. Sencillamente, era imposible de olvidar, no importa que hubiera sido una niña.

—Mamá también se fue por la misma enfermedad —continuó Kasumi—. Y aunque éramos niñas, todas la extrañamos mucho hasta el día de hoy —y de alguna manera, la mayor de las Tendo se las arregló para volver a sonreír—, incluida Nabiki.

Akane levantó la vista hacia su hermana con sorpresa, pero aún no podía hablar; el nudo en la garganta era demasiado intenso. Los recuerdos eran demasiado intensos. Kasumi continuó, y cuando dijo estas palabras, no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos se pusieran vidriosos:

—Puede que Nabiki haga como que no le importa, pero te aseguro que el hecho de que la tía Saotome esté sufriendo de la misma enfermedad que se llevó a mamá no nos deja indiferentes a ninguna de nosotras, por eso te pido que no te enfades con ella.

Finalmente, Kasumi volvió a posar su mano sobre la de su hermana pequeña y por fin una lágrima logró escabullirse por su mejilla. Su fortaleza comenzaba a declinar. Quizás por eso ni ella ni Akane volvieron a pronunciar palabra y tan sólo lograron demostrar que estaban de acuerdo sonriéndose mutuamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

De nuevo se hizo otro momento de silencio en el que quizás todos estaban recogiendo fuerzas para continuar, pues las emociones estaban a flor de piel. Pasados unos segundos, y tras limpiarse la garganta dificultosamente con un carraspeo, esta vez fue Soun el que habló y aunque su voz sonaba más debilitada, su petición fue clara:

—Hijas —dijo—, por favor, no digan una palabra de esto a Ranma. No me agrada la idea de ocultarle la enfermedad de su madre —admitió—, pero ella misma nos pidió a Saotome y a mí que guardáramos silencio hasta que ella pudiera decírselo en persona. Aún quedan un par de meses. Les ruego que seamos pacientes y que cumplamos su deseo.

Ambas hermanas asintieron al mismo tiempo en un gesto de obediencia. Akane, con el corazón pesándole como un saco de cemento, volvió los ojos hacia su tío Genma, quien no se había movido un milímetro, y se preguntó si él sería capaz de mantener esa promesa (asumiendo que en algún momento lograra regresar del estado catatónico en el que había quedado ante la noticia). Pero tras eso, su mente y todos sus sentimientos volaron de inmediato hacia su prometido, y toda la tristeza y pesar que la embargaba por la situación se convirtió en una preocupación genuina por él y por lo que posiblemente experimentaría en un futuro que resultaba dolorosamente cercano. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía mucha más experiencia en este tema que Ranma. Quizás hasta podría ayudarlo y apoyarlo en el momento en que lo necesitara. Al menos, dentro de todo el sufrimiento, eso le resultaba reconfortante.

.

Ryoga, en su forma de P-Chan, estaba tan impactado como el resto. No conocía muy bien a la mamá de Ranma, pero sí la consideraba una dama honorable y digna de los mayores respetos. Que una mujer como esa estuviera pasando por algo así le resultaba tan doloroso como injusto. Por eso escuchar la conversación que habían mantenido los Tendo mientras se hallaba oculto detrás de una de las mamparas de la casa (las ventajas de convertirse en un cerdito oscuro y de escaso tamaño) no lo había dejado indiferente; aunque tampoco tenía muy claro de qué forma podía ser de ayuda, pues jamás había pasado por un trance similar.

Mientras subía silenciosamente por los escalones que daban al segundo piso, en su mente decidió que lo mejor, quizás lo único, que podía hacer era apoyar a Akane en su forma de mascota y evitar que ésta estuviera sola y expuesta ante la tristeza. Quizás después podría prestarle ayuda a Ranma, aunque hasta él admitía que eso era bastante más complicado. Sí, acompañar a Akane era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación; estaba seguro…

De pronto, los pensamientos de Ryoga se vieron interrumpidos por unos ruidos provenientes de la que reconoció como la habitación de Nabiki. Tanto curioso como preocupado, se acercó a la madera de la puerta y prestó oído. Se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había hecho y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de Akane.

No le parecía correcto escuchar a una chica llorar.

.:.

Aunque la noche se estaba al caer y sólo quedaba un pedazo de sol grande y anaranjado entre la silueta de los edificios de allá lejos, Ranma continuaba balanceándose en uno de los columpios del parque, tratando de distraer la mente de las palabras de su madre y del objeto con el que jugueteaba entre los dedos de sus manos. Pero aunque intentaba desviar su atención hacia cualquier otra cosa, sus ojos siempre volvían a caer en el anillo. No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—¿Casarme? —se dijo, forzando una sonrisa confiada al tiempo que intentaba guardarse el anillo en el bolsillo del pantalón para no volver a verlo—. ¿Con esa chica tan poco femenina? —no lo logró. Continuó jugando con el anillo un rato más.

Quizás si lo devolvía a su caja… Era inútil. Por algún motivo (que se negaba a aceptar), el anillo se resistía a dejar su mano. Volvió a balancearse en el columpio para distraerse (ignorando a duras penas las burlas de los niños que pasaban y que señalaban con el dedo al adulto que se estaba columpiando como un infante; parecía que los trillizos habían regresado con refuerzos) y las palabras de su madre volvieron a aparecer en su mente:

«Para mí eres todo un hombre, Ranma, pero aún te falta un paso para abandonar la niñez por completo y convertirte en un hombre de verdad».

Dejó de balancearse en el columpio y por fin se quedó mirando al anillo fijamente. Una sortija liza y sin ningún tipo de adornos; un simple objeto de metal con forma circular que en su tiempo estuvo enchapado en oro, pero que con los años mostraba los colores grises del material bajo la superficie; una simple baratija que su papá había conseguido quién sabía dónde y lo había hecho pasar por algo mucho más importante. Y aun así… La idea de casarse con Akane había dejado de parecerle una locura total hacía mucho, al menos podía admitirse eso, pero…

De pronto, una repentina y brisa fría lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y tuvo que afirmarse de las cadenas del columpio para no caer tras el fuerte estornudo que lo sacudió. Recordó entonces que seguía vistiendo esa dichosa camiseta sin mangas y se dio cuenta de que la noche se había dejado caer por completo sobre él. Y era una noche fría: la temperatura disminuía con fuerza debido al fin del verano.

—¡Voy a resfriarme! —exclamó, levantándose de un salto al tiempo que por fin guardaba el anillo dentro del bolsillo. Y justo cuando comenzaba a correr hacia la residencia Tendo para buscar cobijo, confirmó para sus adentros—. ¡Definitivamente hoy no ha sido mi día!

Honestamente, Ranma no tenía idea.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 **Comentario del autor:  
** ¡Uf! No esperaba que este primer capítulo me quedara tan largo, pero la verdad es que no vi mayor opción. Pensé en acortarlo varias veces, pero decidí que mejor que no, ya que quería mantener intacta su estructura con esa especie de eco en la redacción en la parte final del capítulo. No puedo confirmar ni negar si el próximo capítulo será igual de largo que este. Tan sólo espero que les guste.

Acerca de la historia en sí, suelo escribir cosas más épicas o que incluyan más batallas o acción (un residuo de eso se vio al comienzo de este capítulo), pero esta vez he querido escribir algo más serio (dentro de lo que permite el universo de Ranma) y basarme en experiencias que he visto tanto en mi vida personal como en mi trabajo para armar un argumento que sea lo más humano posible. No sé si esta historia califica como Angst o no (en este momento que escribo aún no escojo el género de la historia), pero sí sé que mi intención es mostrar de la forma más realista posible los sentimientos de los personajes de la gran Rumiko Takahashi en un ámbito tan humano como una enfermedad y sus consecuencias para los que la viven. Espero poder lograrlo con respeto y que esta historia pueda ser de utilidad para quienes la lean.

Y hablando de eso: ¡gracias por leer hasta aquí! De verdad, aunque este no sea más que uno de muchos fan fictions que pululan por internet, es muy importante para mí que hayas llegado a leer mi historia. Espero que la disfrutes.

Sin más que agregar, nos veamos pronto.

¡Hasta luego!

El Palabragrís.-

* * *

 _Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi,_ _Weekly Shōnen Sunday,_ _Kitty Films, Shogakukan Productions_


End file.
